


Day Two;Morning Rountine

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: “You smell nice” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder “Is that…” Nuzzling his face into Alec’s neck “my shampoo?”





	Day Two;Morning Rountine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff 
> 
> I don't own the idea of this challenge

“You smell nice” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder “Is that…” Nuzzling his face into Alec’s neck “my shampoo?” Looking up into the wall mirror they were stood in front of to see the guilty look across his boyfriend’s face “I can make you, your own, you know?”

“I know but its not the same” Alec admitted, if he was honest using Magnus’ shampoo was his own way of getting through the day, it was like having Magnus there with him. Alec continued to dry his hair with the towel he had in his hand, as Magnus moved to the other sink, pulling open the drawer underneath and pulling out a bag of skincare products. Opening the moisturiser, squeezing some o the back of his hand before putting tiny dots on his face that always reminded Alec of tribal face paint, then rubbing it into his skin. Doing the same process with colour corrector and concealer, moving onto the smallest line of eye pencil on his lids, Alec always liked to watch as Magnus applied all the products to his face, even if he thought the man didn’t need all of that on his face to look beautiful it enhanced the features he already had.

Their normal mornings weren’t usually spent over the bathroom sink at 6am, typically they spent an inordinate amount of time cuddling in bed before Magnus would pad to the kitchen and conjure breakfast for them. Alec rushing to grab a shower before he had to head to work, and Magnus would usually tempt him back into bed claiming that being fashionably late was always a good thing. But today Alec had a meeting with the heads of the company, with Valentine, his boss, up his ass about the amount of work Alec apparently wasn’t doing, he couldn’t miss it. They had skipped the cuddling and the breakfast, for Alec to slip out of bed earlier than usual, leaving Magnus waking up to a cold bed and the sound of running water.

“You seem tense” Magnus offered, returning to his position behind Alec placing his hands on his shoulders and giving a massage feeling out the massive knot between Alec’s shoulder blades

“I’m stressed about this meeting” Rolling his shoulders into Magnus’ touch, humming an approval at the gesture, breathing out a deep breath as he relaxed into the other’s hands

“Everything is going to be okay, you’re the most intelligent one in that office, they’re going to love you”

“You have to say that” Shrugging off the hands on his shoulders and spinning so he was now facing Magnus, trapped between the counter and the man “But thank you” Placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and smiling, as he saw Magnus’ laughter lines as he scrunched his face up, pretending to be repulsed by the gesture. Magnus reached behind Alec and grabbed the toothbrush from the holder, holding it in front of the man, a knowing look plastered on his face, Alec knew what this meant. _Brush your teeth before you kiss me._

“Now let’s get some food in you” Magnus said as he poked Alec’s stomach before walking out of the en-suite. Alec laughed to himself before following behind, picking up his heavy black framed glasses from the bedside table as he walked past. Magnus insisted on making breakfast because Alec _‘wasn’t good at anything in the morning’_ Alec didn’t complain, it meant he got to spend 10 minutes at the dining room table, reading the news on his iPad.

“Here you go gorgeous” Magnus announced pushing the plate of waffles across the table in front of Alec, who glanced up from his tablet at the man across from him, a smile developing across his face. A morning with Magnus calmed his nerves before he went into the office and completely won the hearts of the CEOs of the company, landing himself a promotion. _Life is better spent with people you love_ he thought of his own mother’s words, while he sat in the Hunter’s Moon that evening surrounded by his friends and family, celebrating his achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @cobaltbane


End file.
